


Until Dawn Drabbles

by Iggy_Popsicle



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Pizza, dance party, high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Popsicle/pseuds/Iggy_Popsicle
Summary: some drabbles for until dawnold writing just compiling everything in one spot
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Chris Hartley/Josh Washington
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Josh and Chris have too good a time and Ashley has to take care of them.

Three knocks. A pause. Two knocks. A pause. One knock. And the door opened. Ashley paused her game and stood up with a sigh. The signal. /The/ Signal. That was never good. It usually meant that either Chris was with Josh or high. Or both. Chris wasn't ever the type to go off and get high on his own but he had a hard time saying no to people. Especially Ashley and Josh. A very giddy Josh and Chris walked into the hall, Chris rushing towards Ashley as he caught her eye. He quickly grabbed her by waist and spun her, placing gentle kisses all over her face,"I missed you so much, Ash!" Chris said, hugging her smaller body tightly. Ashley laughed,"Chris! You were gone for two hours." She wrapped her dainty arms around his large torso and kissed his jaw softly. "But it felt like forever!" He laughed. Josh was heard clearing his throat,"Get a room you two." He laughed. Ashley looked up at Chris and Josh,"I'm guessing you two are hungry?" She asked. Both boys nodded, furiously. "Pizza?" She asked. "Thank you, Ash. You're the best." Chris cooed, hugging onto her again and nuzzling his face into her hair. Ashley laughed again. The boys were always rather fun to be around when they were high if not problematic. "I'll order pizza. You two try not to destroy the house." Ashley said, shaking her head,"How many do you want?" "Four...no- no Eight!" Josh piped up. "Fourteen." Chris injected. "How about I just get seven? Hmm?" She asked. The boys nodded and Josh wandered off. Chris hugged onto Ashley, his hands resting on her stomach and his chin on her head. "Shouldn't you go hang out with Josh? It's rude to leave him alone." Chris groaned,"But Ash...I haven't seen you in forever." He whined. Ashley sighed and leaned into her boyfriend, and best friend, pulling out her phone to order pizza. She turned up to look at him,"After I order pizza you are gonna go hang out with Josh." She said, wagging a stern finger. Chris whimpered again, closing his eyes and taking in her sweet scent. Ashley shushed him as the pizza boy's voice sounded on the phone. She ordered the boy's their normal pizza and gave him their house number. After hanging up, she tucked her phone into her back pocket again. She leaned back into Chris, humming and listening to his heart beat, also enjoying his scent. She closed her eyes and the two simply stood there, Ashley turned around to hide her face in Chris' chest. They enjoyed each other, Ashley finally admitting,"It was a little lonely without you around." Chris and Ashley spent a lot of time together. Especially after the cabin, they both tried to never be alone. So most of the time they were at the other's house. This week they were at Ashley's house. Next week they would be at Chris'. They just figured that they slept better together. They didn't have nearly as many panic attacks. Everything was better if they were together. And granted they weren't always together 100% of the time. They could be in different rooms but just knowing that the other was there, just in case, made them feel safe. After a comfortable moment of silence between the two, Josh was heard with a loud gasp. "Chris!" He shouted, sliding into the living room where they stood,"What is this?" He asked, dramatically. He held a small , shiny wrapped square in between his first two fingers. As he came closer, it was obvious that it was a condom. Chris looked at it confused,"What?" He asked. Ashley turned around in Chris' arms, looking at it as well. The only thing that went through her mind was,'Shit'. She wasn't ready to take that step. She loved Chris. A lot but she wasn't ready to hand over her body to him. It wasn't that she didn't trust him or didn't think he would be careful, but it was a really big step and she wasn't sure she could make that. Jitters set into her. She felt herself begin to bounce on her toes, as she did when she got nervous. Chris instantly moved his hand to her shoulder, rubbing it softly. "You were gonna take Ash to the Bone Zone and you didn't tell me?" Josh accused. Chris' eyes went wide. "No! No, no, no. Ash, it wasn't like that. Josh, I'll tell you when we consider it." Chris babbled, his hands rubbing Ashley's shoulders still to calm her. He had wondered what got her all jittery. Now he knew. "Then why," Josh raised the condom into the air dramatically,"Do you have this?!" Chris shook his head,"It was one we got in Sex Ed forever ago. I never threw it away or used it. It's just been sitting in the drawer." Chris said. "Mmmhmmm... in Ashley's house?!" Josh said, suspiciously again. "Well...the idea had been tossed around. I didn't want something to happen and not be...you know...prepared." Chris' voice lowered as he spoke, getting more embarrassed. Ashley had fallen silent, her cheeks flushed with red. She moved her hand, searching for Chris'. Once she found it, she clasped hers into his. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed her hand, protectively. There wasn't anything to protect her from but he was always there, just in case. Josh narrowed his eyes,"Mmmhmm...I'll be watching you, Cochise." He threatened. It was empty of course and Josh replaced the condom back in the drawer. The door bell rang and Ashley was quick to tear away from Chris to go grab it,"Chris, can you get the plates, sweetie?" She asked, answering the door. Chris walked into the kitchen and pulled down some paper plates for everyone. He grabbed glasses as well and set the table. Ashley soon came back, a tower of pizzas in her arms. "A little help?" She inquired. Josh took the top four boxes and patted little Ashley on the head,"I got you, Ash," He said teasingly. Ashley smiled,"Thank you, Josh." They set the pizzas down and started eating. Ashley's cheeks were still flushed with pink as she sat next to Chris. Both Chris and Josh were still giddy, but coming down from their high. At the end of the night, Josh slept in Ashley's parents room and Ashley and Chris snuggled close in Ashley's bed.


	2. Dance Party (HC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go to a dance class   
> more of a headcannon than anything

But consider this   
Sam wants to have some girl time. Just time for all of them to hang out. So naturally, she signs them all up for a dance class. They all show up at the dance studio, Sam first, followed by Jess and Emily and lastly Ashley. Jess is super pumped along with Sam, excited for the activity. Emily was convinced by Matt to go, for Sam. And Ashley? Ashley doesn't not want to be there. It took Chris and Josh and Sam all convinced her for an entire day before she even entertained the idea. She was more than reluctant. So they all show up and start their dance class. It's your normal type dance, learning basic moves and such. It's similar to a cheer style dance. Because of this, Jess picks it up immediately. She's a little rusty from her old high school cheer days, but she's still got it. After some explaining and prompting, Sam gets it and does alright and Emily is the same. They pick up the time, have a few late moves, a couple too early spins but it's passable. And Ashley? She just can't get it. She struggles to keep time and to keep up with her friends. She just doesn't understand. She keeps moving too late or early, constantly and just can't seem to get it. She gets really down and hard on herself about it because the other girls are getting it so easy. And she just can't. She's not having much fun and informs Sam that she thinks she just going to call Chris to pick her up. Sam apologizes and pats her on the back telling her that they'll do something else another time that more up her alley. While Ashley waits in the waiting room for Chris to pick her up, she watched as another dance class starts. It's a hip hop group and she immediately is interested. She stands up and moves to the glass, staring. She finds herself moving to the songs and mimicking the dances in the class. She understands this. This makes sense. It's easy. It's fun. And she rocks at it. Ashley goes back into the class to get Sam, aggravating the teacher for the interruptions to tell her. Sam smiles, happy to see Ashley find a way to still include herself in the group. Sam tells the teacher and the teacher helps Ashley work on it while still working with the others for their dances. Chris walks in to pick up Ashley and can't find her. After wandering around, he stumbles into the girl's private dance class. Ashley is grinning ear to ear and enjoying herself. Chris takes a moment to just admire how happy his girlfriend is and how his friends are all spending time together. He clears his throat, making his presence known. He watches the rest of the class and takes Ashley home. Before leaving, the girl's make plans to go to another dance class together, thinking about making it a normal thing. One the car ride him, Ashley explains everything to Chris.


End file.
